


Temporary Bliss

by Shekiyah



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah
Summary: Every day, John thought, Like fucking clockwork.Finn was outside his office, like a lovestruck idiot, making moon eyes over his secretary. Five minutes before end of day. Every. Day.
Relationships: Finn Shelby & John Shelby, Finn Shelby/Reader, John Shelby/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Temporary Bliss

_ Every day, _ John thought,  _ Like fucking clockwork. _

Finn was outside his office, like a lovestruck idiot, making moon eyes over his secretary. Five minutes before end of day. Every. Day. 

_ It started cute enough. Finn ran past her one afternoon to give John a message from Tommy. He was so wrapped up in getting the message to John that he didn't even notice the girl that he pushed past in John's doorway. That was, until, Finn was knocked off balance from her hands on his collar as she dragged him out of the office. He was taller than she was, which only made it easier for her to move him. _

_ "Excuse me," she had said, face red as she glared up at the youngest Shelby, "I don't believe you have an appointment and you are supposed to see me before you interrupt Mr. Shelby." _

_ "(Y/N)," John said, hiding his smile with his hand before he pointed to the scoffing boy in her grip. "I see you haven't met Finn, my youngest brother." _

_ She immediately loosened her grip on his shirt with a gasp, her eyes dropped to the floor as a waterfall of apologies left her lips like prayers.  _

_ "It's okay," John said laughing. "We don't think much of him, either. What do you want, Finn?" _

_ Finn scoffed at his brother as he smoothed out his suit and walked back into the office, closing the door loudly behind him.  _

_ John watched through the frosted glass as (Y/N) settled back into her seat at the desk in front of his office before he stood up and met Finn's waiting eyes.  _

_ "Well," Finn said, "what's your response?"  _

_ John tilted his head.  _

_ "To what?" _

_ "To what I just told you," Finn exhaled, hitting his thighs with his hands. "The message." _

_ "The message," John said as he cleared his throat. "Right, well tell me again while I gather a good answer." _

_ Finn groaned. _

When Finn left, he had stopped by (Y/N)'s desk to tell her that it was okay, he wouldn't take it to heart, that it was a misunderstanding. But his breath caught as he looked down at her wide eyes looking up at him. He stammered his words as she gave him a smile, politely nodding to encourage him to finish his sentence. 

_ It was all over at that moment _ , John thought,  _ the idiot fell in puppy love. _

Honestly, that was the day John looked at her differently, too. She had always been a good secretary, but her courage to pull a man out of his office made him want to know more about her. He started to notice more, pulling himself out of his head to acknowledge her. For a 20 year old, seven years his junior --far closer to Finn's tender age of 18 than his own-- she had a good head on her shoulders.

She was always nice to the other women, even the gossips and the complainers, and always encouraging on busy days. She did her work and went home. She was always respectful when someone stepped out of line but she had no hesitation in correcting what she thought was wrong. John started finding himself watching her from his office on slow afternoons. 

I _ wonder what she's like when she finally relaxes _ , he thought.  _ I'd like to be the one that knows. That gets to make her smile. _

Finn must have had the same idea, because only a few weeks after their first encounter he started showing up at the office more. He would make small talk, leaning on her desk, bringing her little presents like wildflowers from the ditch or a treat from the bakery. Visit by visit she became friendlier, more animated, relaxed.

The first laugh was music to John's ears. It rang through the empty room after work only to be stifled by her hand. Finn was smiling, leaning over her as he sat on her desk, and something warm knawed at John's stomach. Finn tucked a stray hair behind her ears. He locked eyes with his brother as Finn sat back up and he sheepishly smiled as John's eyebrow quirked. 

"I should probably be off," Finn shrugged, looking back at (Y/N). "Let you go home for the day." 

"You could walk me, if you'd like," (Y/N)'s voice said softly and John's blood ran cold in the other room. "But only if you'd like."

"Y-yeah," Finn sputtered, standing from her desk. "I'd like that."

After that, Finn walked her home every day. John was always the last one out of the office.

Months went on. Finn continued visiting, bringing her trinkets, walking her home. (Y/N) got more and more comfortable with her position in the company and even began to relax around John. She often stayed late with John to finish counting the books or organize after a particularly busy day. 

John found her presence comforting. He started to sit at the table near the safe with his paperwork after hours so that they could talk while the work was being done. 

"Exciting plans this weekend, doll?" He asked one Thursday evening after a particularly busy day.

She smiled brightly as she counted a stack of money. 

"Actually, yes," (Y/N) said as she scribbled into the book before picking up another stack. "Finn asked if I wanted to see the new Chaplin movie."

John's heart sank as his head shot up. He gave her a weak smile. 

"You like Chaplin, eh?"

She nodded excitedly. 

"I never really go to the pictures, so it's nice to be able to go."

"A girl like you should have suitors lining up to take you anywhere you'd like," John said as he looked back down to his paperwork. "My idiot brother should be the least of your choices."

"Finn's sweet."

"That what you're looking for?" John asked as he dropped his pen. 

(Y/N)'s face is pinched, a troubled look flashing between confusion and annoyance. She bit her lip, as if she had words that would tumble out of she did not hold them.

"Just a question," John sighed as he leaned back. "But not mine to ask. I'm sorry."

"You know what I think?" She said, scrambling to her feet. "Tea. I think we both need a spot of tea. Yes."

She was gone in a blink, off to the kitchens to boil the water. John groaned and pressed his face into his hand a moment, exhaling out the frustration. He tried to read the papers again, but couldn't get past the first few lines.

"Idiot, John, idiot," he mumbled. "Finn's not the only Shelby without a fucking clue."

"He's not," she said as she brought in a cup of tea, setting it beside him.

John flushed as he looked up at her sheepishly.

"Thanks, doll," he said, briefly smiling at her before burying his head back into the stack of paperwork. 

She smiled thinly, walking to the door but paused in the frame to look back at him.

"My name's not doll, Mr. Shelby."

John's head snapped up and he frowned as he studied his secretary in the doorway. 

"I know your name, (Y/N)," he said, his pen falling from his hand. "Just like I know your last name. Just like I know your family. Just like I know your address."

She froze, and his frown deepened, realizing how that must sound. 

"I'm your boss," he smiled as he said in a lighter tone. His eyes softened. "I also know that when the room goes to chaos, you run over and make all the girls a spot of tea, to calm everyone's nerves. Earl Grey, I believe. Probably what I have here beside me, too."

She relaxed as his finger swirled the top of the steaming cup.

"I don't call you doll because I don't know your name," John pressed quietly, tucking the words into the silence like you tuck the edges of a bed cover. "I call you doll because you look it. You're angelic, even in this 'shit lighting' you girls like to complain about."

"I--" 

"And I've told you before," he said, picking up the cup and pausing it against his lips. "Call me John."

Her mouth clamped down and she studied the man in front of her drinking tea before she smiled softly.

"Yes, John."

\---- 

When your birthday came the next week, you gasped when you found a box on your desk when you sat down for the day. The small white box was wrapped in a red velvet ribbon and tucked in front of her typewriter. You touched the ribbon, feeling the plush fabric as you carefully pulled on it. You lifted the too to find a white note.

_ Happy birthday, (Y/N).  _

_ You deserve a little sparkle after all the hard work you've put in lately. _

_ -J.S. _

Under the note was a sliver of the moon woven into a gorgeous band that felt cool against your fingers as it glistened. It was the most gorgeous silver bracelet you had ever seen.

You appeared in his doorway and closed the door before you could even think straight.

"I can accept this, John," you said as you set the box on his desk.

"Why not?" He frowned as he reached for it. "It's your birthday."

"It's far too much," you said. "I'm just a secretary. This isn't proper."

John's eyes widened as he scoffed. 

"There's no attachments," he said. "I'm not asking for anything. I just wanted to give you something nice for your birthday. You've worked so hard around here, a card didn't feel enough." He paused, moving the box in his hand. "And maybe there's an apology wrapped in it as well."

"An apology?" 

"The other night I was a git," he said as he scratched his neck. "None of my business who or why you run around with anyone. Not my place. Now come 'round so I can put this on your wrist. I'm not taking it back."

You came around his desk as he opened the box, the chain looking so delicate in his large hands. Feelings bubbled inside and you giggled as he fumbled with the clasp.

"Thank you, John," you said softly as he clasped it around your wrist. 

"Pretty bracelet for a pretty girl," he rumbled, smiling at you as you hand lingered in his. He cleared his throat. "Right. Well, work calls. Best go back before the chickens gossip."

He patted your hand before you stepped back, and he smiled at your wrist as you rotated it to watch the bracelet gleam in the light.

"Right, work," you said slowly, watching his eyes follow your wrist as you moved. "Do you need anything while I'm here, John?"

His attention snapped to your face as you said his name and he gave you a lopsided smile that gave you butterflies. 

"No, thank you," he said. "Happy birthday again, (Y/N)."

"Thank you, John."

Days went by and you found yourself wearing the bracelet every day. Smiling at it when it caught your eye, even when you were in Finn's company.

One Monday morning, John didn't show up for work. Finn told you that his older brothers were in London, drinking and fucking under the guise of expansion. The answer itched under your skin, but you chalked it up to having to take John's place to keep the girls in the office moving. When he came back, you had no hesitation to visit his office.

" **No one's seen you in days** ," you said as you crossed your arms and eyed him carefully from the doorway.

It has been nearly a week and you had to keep the girls in line as well as the bookies during a huge race while your boss, whose job it was, was off doing who knows what.  _ Or who _ , the annoying little voice in your head chipped in. The whole thing made you feel tired and agitated. And now he's back, on a Friday evening no less, like nothing ever happened.

"Business in London," John said gruffly as he sat down at his desk to the mountain of paperwork waiting for him. "Tom called it a vacation, but there wasn't no free time. All business."

John sighed as he reached for a pen. 

"And there's enough papers to go through I aughta be here half the night."

"Any," you said, smiling softly.  _ So no girls. _

"Wasn't  _ any _ free time. Welcome back, John."

John looked up from his paperwork perplexed until his pursed lips slid into a small smile. 

"Thank you, (Y/N)," he said as you kicked off the door and sat back at your desk to finish your work. 

"Thought I was doll," you called just loud enough for it to carry into his room. You hoped he could hear the smile in your voice.

"You are," he laughed.

An hour or so later you had finished gathering the information from the last race's earnings and stacked the papers to take to John. You tapped on his door frame and walked in without hesitation.

John jolted in his seat and sat up, a guilty look across his face as if he was caught passing notes in class.

"Papers from the last race you missed," you said, tossing them on top of his pile. 

John shuffled in his seat, both hands under his desk. You frowned. His hands reappeared and started shuffling the papers, his eyes not meeting yours. You looked down his pinstripe jacket before you realized why he would look guilty and your eyes snapped back up when you saw his trousers undone. 

_ Oh. _

You turned around to walk to the door. You stopped there, a hand on the frame as you looked over your shoulder. 

"You know quite a few girls fawn over you," you said. "You could have any of them, really. I don't think I've seen you with a girl in some time. You look" you paused. "Stressed."

John frowned as he looked up from his desk. 

"I don't want a razor chaser," he said. "Those girls will blind a Blinder fast. They want the snow and the money but they never think of the violence as more than a thrill."

"Only want those that don't want you?" You smiled, watching closely for any response. A glimmer.

John chuckled before he looked back down to the papers. 

"Something like that," he murmured.

Monday afternoon, you were at your desk when Tommy --Mr. Shelby-- stormed past you, cigarette burning between his fingers. The door slammed behind him and you could hear pacing in the room behind you.

"Right, John, you're to lead the Italian meeting in my stead," Tommy's muddled voice said, already moving toward the door. The door jiggled.

"Me? But what--"

"I don't want to hear it," Tommy interrupted, walking through the door before pointing behind him at John. "Just make it happen. This company is growing rapidly. Remind me why you should keep your position."

Tommy walked out with a curt nod at you. Conversation over. 

You heard papers scatter as Tommy left and immediately stood up and walked into his office to find John pacing behind his desk. You flinched as he grabbed his chair and threw it into a corner, his hands flying to his head as he growled in frustration. You quickly closed the door behind you. 

"John?" Your voice wavered. 

He stopped in his tracks and looked up, his wild eyes looked over you before he closed them and took a deep breath. 

"Yes, (Y/N)," he said tiredly. "What do you want?"

"It's a slow day today," you said as you looked him over, his hands shaking as he fought to stay still, calm, under your gaze. "The girls were hoping to leave early. Make up the hours when we're slammed later this week."

"Yes," John sighed. "Send them home. Thank you, (Y/N). Now if you could kindly go home yourself, I can properly go 'round the bend in peace."

He started pacing again, but you didn't move to leave. 

"John?" You were quiet, and yet it was deafening even as he stomped and growled. You could tell your presence set him on edge, but wasn't entirely sure why. You had started to feel safe around him, joking and talking to each other in after hours. You had thought you were friendly with each other, but his demeanor was tense, agitated.

"What?"

"Is there something wrong?"

You stepped forward and he stopped again, rubbing his eyes in his hand. 

"Yes," he said, agitation spilling over like bubbles over a boiling kettle. "Yes there's quite a bit wrong. I've got to lead a meeting with the fucking Italians and I've already been on edge, fucking chomping at the bit for weeks. Between the kids and work I've not had a bloody minute alone."

"Can I help?"

John barked a laugh before he could stop himself. 

"Not unless you can dress up as me and talk to the bloody Italians," he said bitterly. "Or you're ready to wank off your boss so his head's on straight again." 

His head shot up, eyes wide as he took a step around his desk, his hand outstretched. 

"I didn't mean that," he said quickly. "Christ, I'm going bloody crazy."

John started pacing again, a wild animal in a cage. The floor under his feet would wear if he kept going. The boards would creak, give way until he was pacing himself into the ground. 

"It's fine," you said quietly. "I'll send the girls home."

You stepped out, keeping John closed in his office to pace as you sent everyone home. Your head was racing with his words. They had been carelessly tossed out without a thought only to be reeled back in, back to the boss you had come to know. They had shocked you.  _ But also intrigued you, _ you thought.  _ Did he mean it? _

After telling the girls the good news, you sat back at your desk for a moment and finished a page of type. As they all filed out and said their goodbyes, you gathered your things but left them on your seat as you went back to John's door.

He stopped in mid pace in the middle of his room as you opened the door. He sighed, as his palms pressed into his eyes. As if to press his brains back in to his head before he did anything stupid. 

"I'm fine, really," he said pressing his palms deeper into his eyes. "You can go home."

"I want to help."

John looked at you standing in the doorway. You bit your lip as you watched him watch you. The heat from his hungry eyes made your heart flutter.

"Do I have to say it again?" You asked, your voice stronger than you expected it to be. The longer he stared the more uncertain you felt. You looked down for a moment.

"I--"

John's lips collided into your own as his hand raked into your hair and his hips pressed you into the door. He was hungry, needy, wild. He licked your lip and deepened the kiss. You jolted back to earth as his bit your lip a little too hard. You gasped as you pulled back and his moan was ripped out of your mouth. His hazy blue eyes sharpened as he cupped your face. 

"Shit, sorry, doll," he said as he pecked your lips. "You taste so sweet. I got carried away."

You squeezed his forearm and pulled him closer to you again, your skin begging for his touch. 

"Kiss me again," you said, watching his eyes light up and an easy smile spread across his face. 

He did, and this time he didn't bite you. His hands wandered your frame, expertly memorizing every inch as his kisses made you forget everything but his blue eyes. He lightly tugged on your hair and kissed down your neck, illiciting a moan as he found the spot that made you see stars. 

"I could listen to that sound forever," he chuckled into your neck before nipping at the same spot. 

You pressed yourself to him as you loosened his tie and pulled his shirt from his trousers.

"Aren't I supposed to be relaxing you?" You laughed before you felt his hand push your skirts up to grab at your thighs. 

"Multitasking," he said into your ear and pushed his knee between your legs.

You writhed as he pressed you into the door and you felt the friction he caused at your core. You grabbed his chin and pulled him back to your lips for a kiss as you grinded against his leg without a thought. The pleasure had you. He felt entirely too good against you, and you could not bare to be separated.

"You like grinding, eh?" He chuckled as you gasped when he moved his leg with you and you flushed.

He pulled you from the door, leading you to his desk to sit on top of all the papers. John cupped your face and kissed you so hard you saw stars. You followed as he pulled away, half lidded as he pushed you back onto the desk as he pulled his chair from the corner he had thrown it in. 

"Stockings come off, love, before I rip them," he said, setting the chair back in front of you. 

"Then rip them," you said lowly as you kicked your heels under his desk and propped a foot on the chair.

"Right," he smiled wolfishly as he sat down between your legs and slipped his hand on your calf and into your skirts. "Come 'ere."

You lifted yourself off the desk for a moment so he could pull your stockings over your ass. John tore them off of you without hesitation and tossed them aside as he ran his rough hands along your legs and up your skirt, pulling you off of the desk and straddling his knee. You purred into his ear. 

"Your hands feel so good, John," you rasped. "How do I make you feel good?"

You had no thoughts, no cares, you only wanted more. The world, the room you were in, everything but this feeling and him were static to be ignored. You were lost in lust and couldn't pull yourself out, only through.

You grinded into him and whined as you pulled back to look him in the eye. His eyes were heavy and he cupped your cheek as he pulled you into a kiss. 

"Did I need this or do you, doll?" He exhaled a smile as he rested his forehead on yours. "I'm not the only one pent up. Someone hasn't been taking care of you, have they?"

You growled and pressed yourself against him. 

**"Can you shut up for once in your life?"** You gritted your teeth. 

"I want to hear it from your lips, doll," he said as he teased you, just out of your reach.

"I want it," you whispered as you rubbed him through his slacks. "I want it. I want it. I want it."

\----

Completely spent, John buried his head in her hair for a moment before standing up and fastening his trousers. 

"I still have that meeting soon," John said, holding his hand out to help her sit up on the desk. "But after. After I tuck the children in," he kissed her hand, the bracelet catching his eye and causing him to smile. "I want to see you with nothing on but that bracelet. I'm not done. Come over tonight."

She smiled weakly, and he frowned and kissed her hand again. His mind was clear, the fog of cum spent between her legs. The clarity sent warning bells through his brain as he watched her face tighten, her smile artificial and cracking near the corners.

"Or yours," he amended and watched her expression stay the same. "Less chances of interruptions."

He frowned deeper and let go of her hand.

"Did I do something wrong? You're still shaking like a leaf, you can't tell me you didn't--"

"Oy, (Y/N)? John?" Finn's voice echoed outside his office. "Hello?"

John and (Y/N) both froze for a moment as they locked eyes. She gave him a pleading look as she stood up and smoothed her dress back down, slipping her heels back on with effort. John tucked his shirt back in and straightened his tie as she walked to the door and opened it. 

"Hey Finn," she smiled weakly, opening the door wide as he strode in. "John was just going over last minute reports before we leave." 

"I caught the other ladies down the street," Finn said and eyed his brother. "You're entirely unfair keeping (Y/N) while the rest are allowed to run off for the day. She works so hard for you already, you should appreciate her more."

"I suggested it," (Y/N) cut in as John frowned and opened his mouth. "To get a leg up for tomorrow. But we're done here, so I really should head home. John, good luck with your meeting. I hope I helped."

John nodded and cleared his throat, his brain growing dark.  _ Is she really pretending like I didn't just take her over my desk, _ he thought.  _ Surely she's just saving his feelings. _

"Right, right," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Have a nice  _ evening _ , (Y/N)."

"Can I walk you home?" Finn smiled at her as he asked. "Maybe take you to an early dinner?"

John's jaw set as she gave him one last pleading glance before smiling and nodding to Finn, nestling her arm in his. 

"I'd love that," she said, her voice shaky as she looked back to John. "I'll see you  _ tomorrow, _ Mr. Shelby."

John's heart dropped as Finn led her out of his office. He sank into his chair and settled his face into his hands. 


End file.
